


Piece by Piece

by shnixangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles put his mug and plate into the dishwasher as he picked up his car keys.  He was starting a new job and wanted to make sure that he arrived to the office early to make a good impression.</p><p>It was a job he’d been after for quite some time.  It was one of the biggest firms of advertisers in London – Conrad Jones.  Harry had qualified as an accountant six years ago and had been working in the accountancy department of Conrad Jones’ biggest rival, Reynolds & Stern, since then.  He’d worked his way up from a junior accountant at Reynolds & Stern and had been offered the position of Chief Financial Officer at Conrad Jones a few months before.  He knew it was a coup for him to have been offered the position.  At 27 years old, he was the firm’s youngest ever CFO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new, chaptered fic, something I've not done with these boys before so am hoping that it is ok! Thanks to Hev for support and beta'ing for me!

Harry Styles put his mug and plate into the dishwasher as he picked up his car keys. He was starting a new job and wanted to make sure that he arrived to the office early to make a good impression.

It was a job he’d been after for quite some time. It was one of the biggest firms of advertisers in London – Conrad Jones. Harry had qualified as an accountant six years ago and had been working in the accountancy department of Conrad Jones’ biggest rival, Reynolds & Stern, since then. He’d worked his way up from a junior accountant at Reynolds & Stern and had been offered the position of Chief Financial Officer at Conrad Jones a few months before. He knew it was a coup for him to have been offered the position. At 27 years old, he was the firm’s youngest ever CFO.

Making sure that the door was locked behind him, Harry got into his car and made his way to the station. He was incredibly nervous about starting a new job – it was only the second job he’d ever had and he’d not slept the night before because of the butterflies in his stomach. As much as he’d enjoyed his job at Reynolds & Stern, he was glad of the new challenge.

*** 

Cursing, Louis Tomlinson pulled his car around a car in front of him to get into the station’s car park. He’d had a terrible morning so far and at this rate, it wasn’t going to get any better. He’d overslept and had to run out of the house without having done his hair, although he had managed to put his best suit on. He was up for a promotion and he was due to find out today and was hoping to make a good impression.

It was a promotion that he’d been working towards for months. He had started with the firm when he was 18 years old, as a trainee IT consultant. Since then, he’d worked incredibly hard and had worked his way up to deputy head of the department. There wasn’t anything that he didn’t know about computers. He had partially overseen the upgrade of the new system and apart from a few minor teething problems, it had all gone according to plan.

Just as the upgrade had been finalised, Michael, the head of the department, had pulled Louis to one side and told him that he was retiring and that he felt that Louis should go for his job. Initially, Louis had been somewhat stunned, believing that he was too young for such a position, but after some persuading from Michael, he had agreed to apply. And today was decision day.

Getting out of the car, Louis saw the train pull into the station. Locking the car, he jogged towards the platform.

*** 

Harry saw the train pull in and picked his coffee up from the counter in the coffee bar. Grabbing his coat, he made his way onto the platform and as the train doors opened, he stepped inside.

As he looked around for a seat, the train suddenly jolted forward. As he was not holding onto anything, and was caught unaware, Harry stumbled forward, his coffee lurching out of his hand.

‘Hey!’ An annoyed voice cried out and Harry managed to stead himself as he looked up, seeing that his coffee had burst open and soaked the man in front of him.

‘I am so sorry!’ Harry apologised, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.  
‘So you fucking should be! Look at my suit, it’s ruined!’ Louis blazed angrily.  
‘I’m really sorry, I wasn’t holding on and the train lurched and…’ Harry trailed off with the glare he was getting from the other man who clearly didn’t care why Harry had dropped his coffee. ‘I’ll pay for your suit to be dry cleaned.’ Harry offered.  
‘Too fucking right you will!’ Louis snapped, taking off his jacket and raising his eyebrows in annoyance as he realised the coffee had soaked through his jacket and onto his shirt. ‘Fucking idiot.’ Louis muttered to himself as he wandered away.

Harry hurried after him. ‘Do you want me to pay for the dry cleaning?’ He asked as he caught the other man up.  
‘Didn’t I just say so?’ Louis snapped.  
‘Well, should I give you my number?’ Harry asked.

Louis turned to face him. ‘Oh. Yes. You should.’ He agreed.

Harry pulled a business card out of his wallet. ‘The card is out of date, so ignore the company, but my mobile is the same. Just call me when you know how much it’ll cost and I’ll reimburse you. Do you get this train every day?’ Harry asked.

Louis looked the other man up and down. ‘Not if you’re going to be on it from now on.’ He said, snatching the card and heading into the next carriage.

*** 

As the train pulled into Moorgate, Louis shot off the train. If he was quick, he had just enough time to dive into one of the many shops by the office and get a new shirt and suit. He was furious with the twat that had knocked coffee over him. He knew that the other man hadn’t done it on purpose, but he couldn’t go into the office reeking of coffee as he currently did. He had a good mind to charge the other man for his new suit and shirt as well as the dry cleaning!

*** 

Harry took a slow stroll from the station towards the office, which was just a few minutes walk away on Gresham Street. He was in the heart of the City and he loved that there were so many places around him to explore during his lunch hours. Zayn and Liam, his best friends who had been together for as long as Harry could remember, worked for a comic book company three streets away, on Watling Street and he was looking forward to pub lunches with the two of them as often as possible.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 8.40am. He was 50 minutes early but decided to head inside.

‘Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I’m starting here today.’ He told the girl behind the reception desk.  
‘Hi…’ She trailed off as she glanced up, not having expected an actual Adonis to be stood in front of her. ‘Hi, I’m Stacey.’ She told him, standing up, straightening her skirt and holding out her hand. ‘Which department are you going to be in?’ She asked smiling broadly.

Harry smiled back and shook her hand. ‘Finance. I’m the new CFO.’ He told her.  
‘That’s great, it’s a lovely department. Adam is already here so I’ll let him know you’ve arrived.’ She smiled again. ‘Do take a seat.’

*** 

Just as Louis walked into Reception a few minutes later, Adam Delaney came to greet Harry.

Louis watched as Adam introduced himself and escorted the idiot from the train into the lift and once the doors were closed, he walked over to Stacey.

‘Hi babe, how are things?’ He grinned. He was fully aware of the fact that Stacey had a crush on him and used it to his full advantage on every occasion.  
‘Did you see him?!’ She squealed. ‘Oh my god, he’s gorgeous!’ Stacey gushed, waving her hands in the direction of the lifts.

Louis rolled his eyebrows. ‘Gee, thanks, I am stood right here!’ He teased.

Stacey laughed. ‘I’m sorry Lou, I think you’ve got competition for hotty in the office!’  
‘Who is he?’ Louis asked, hoping he was just a visitor.  
‘New CFO. Just think, if you get your promotion, you’ll be spending lots of time with him!’ She grinned.

Louis glared at her. ‘Well that’s just fucking wonderful.’ He muttered before taking the stairs up o the 4th floor.

*** 

‘This your secretary, Abigail.’ Adam introduced Harry to the blonde girl sat behind the desk in front of Harry’s new office.  
‘Hi Harry. Lovely to meet you.’ She smiled warmly, standing and shaking Harry’s hand firmly.  
‘Hi, and you.’ Harry grinned back.  
‘Anything you need, just give me a yell.’ She told him, then apologising as her phone rang and she turned away to answer it.

‘And this is your office.’ Adam told Harry as they walked into a corner office.  
‘Wow, this is lovely.’ Harry said, looking around. It was much bigger than his old office, with a big, old fashioned desk in the middle of the room, a tall leather chair and the biggest lamp Harry had ever seen.

‘On your desk is your schedule for today. I think the first thing is training with IT and then when you’re done with that, I’ve asked Abigail to show you the accounts system that we use.’ Adam finished as he smiled at Harry. ‘We are really pleased to have you here. My office is three doors down so please do let me know if there’s anything I can do.’  
‘Thanks so much.’ Harry replied, sitting down at his desk and letting out a deep breath as Adam closed the door behind him.

*** 

Louis bounced his knee up and down nervously as he sat outside Patrick Davidson’s office a while later that morning. Patrick was the Managing Director and was the one to tell Louis about the promotion.

‘Louis, hi, come on in.’ Patrick smiled at him as he opened the door to his office.  
Louis stood up, smoothing down his trousers and followed Patrick into his office, closing the door behind him.

‘I’ll come straight to the point Louis. Congratulations, you are the new head of IT.’ Patrick told him before Louis had even had a chance to sit down.

‘Wow!’ Louis exhaled as he sat down with a bump. ‘That’s fantastic news, thank you so much.’

‘We thought you’d be pleased! As you know, we interviewed externally as well but we felt that you would be the best man for the job. You already know the firm inside out and you put so much of your spare time into the upgrade and having someone dedicated is exactly what we need for head of department. This is obviously a huge change for you. There is going to be much more responsibility on your shoulders, a budget to maintain, staff to organise and keep an eye on. And I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear that your salary will increase, along with numerous benefits, all of which is outlined in this letter.’ Patrick told him, handing Louis a thick A4 envelope. ‘You will need to attend monthly board meetings, speak to our new CFO and talk through budgets and figures, that sort of thing. But if you ever have any problems, please come and talk to me or to Adam. Our doors are always open.’

Louis tried to bite back the smile on his face, feeling on top of the world. ‘Thank you so much for this opportunity Patrick, I promise I won’t let you down.’ He assured Patrick.  
*** 

When Harry got back to his office at lunchtime, he had a thumping headache. He’d been concentrating so hard on learning about the different IT system and it was a lot to take in in one morning, along with so many new people whose names he’d already forgotten. The IT trainer, Amanda, had been great but he was sure he’d already forgotten everything she had taught him.

‘Hi Harry, how has this morning been?’ Adam asked, popping his head around Harry’s door.  
‘Great, really great although I’m sure I’ve already forgotten everything!’ Harry laughed, running his hand nervously through his hair.  
‘Do you fancy a spot of lunch?’ Adam asked.

Harry stood up. ‘That would be great!’

*** 

Louis sat down at his desk and entered his password on his computer. Quickly scanning his emails, he saw that there was nothing urgent so he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office, wanting to grab some lunch.

He frowned as the lift stopped at the 2nd floor. Could those on the 2nd floor really not just walk down two flights of stairs?! 

‘Ah, Louis. Good, I’m glad we’ve bumped into you.’ Adam smiled as he got into the lift, closely followed by Harry. ‘This is Harry Styles, he’s our new CFO. Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson, our new head of IT.’

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise as he recognised the man from the train. In a different suit to the one that Harry had thrown coffee all over. ‘Hi, nice to meet you.’ He said honestly, holding out his hand.

Louis glared at Harry for a moment before shaking his hand. ‘Hi.’ He mumbled, already deciding that he wasn’t going to get on with Harry at all.

‘I think you two will be working closely together. Louis has just been promoted, today, I believe!’ Adam smiled, having had input on the final decision. ‘We have just had a new upgrade on the computer system but there’s a lot more to be done and with you in charge of finance and Louis in charge of IT, you’ll have a fair bit to do with each other.’ Adam told them both as the lift arrived on the ground floor.

Harry smiled, not displeased about that at all. Louis seemed to just smile at him rather sarcastically. ‘Good, that’ll be fun then.’ Louis said.

‘Do you fancy joining us for some lunch?’ Adam asked Louis, completely missing the tension between the two younger men.  
‘No, thanks, Adam, I’m meeting a friend for lunch, but thank you for the invitation.’ Louis told him.  
‘Not at all. Congratulations on the promotion.’ Adam smiled.

Louis stopped and smiled genuinely at Adam. ‘Thanks, see you later. Good luck Harry.’ He added before disappearing through the main doors.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry left the office just after 6pm. Being his first day, he had no real work to do, just training and he thought he’d at least leave on time once because he knew that it was likely to be the only time he ever did it.

Not knowing the timetable for the trains, he wandered towards Moorgate at a leisurely pace. He was incredibly tired and was sure that he was going to sleep like a log the moment his head hit the pillow tonight.

Stepping into the station, he checked the departure boards. Thankfully there were a number of trains an hour back to Hatfield and he saw that there was one in just a few minutes time.

Making his way to the platform, he spotted Louis leaning against a wall. After their initial start, Harry wasn’t sure what Louis’ reaction would be if he approached him, but he decided to bite the bullet and went over.

‘Hi again.’ Harry smiled as he stood in front of Louis.

Louis looked up from his phone. ‘Hi.’ He replied curtly.  
‘Did you put your suit in for dry cleaning?’ Harry asked.  
‘Yep.’  
‘Do you know how much it was yet?’  
‘No. I’ll leave the bill on your desk when I pick it up tomorrow.’ Louis replied shortly.  
‘Ok, well, have a good evening.’ Harry told him, getting the message that the other man clearly didn’t want to speak to him.

Both were grateful as the train pulled into the station and they separated, getting on the train via different entrances.

*** 

‘Honestly, Zayn, I’ve no idea what I did to annoy him so much!’ Harry groaned as he met with Liam and Zayn that evening in a pub a few minutes walk from his flat.  
‘What, apart from covering him with coffee?!’ Zayn snorted with laughter, taking a mouthful of his beer.

‘It was an accident! I felt so bad!’ Harry sighed.  
‘Don’t sweat it. He got his promotion and his suit dry cleaned – I’m sure he’s had worse days.’ Liam told him.  
‘He’s bloody gorgeous too.’ Harry said, more to himself than the others.

‘Ah ha! So that’s what this is about?!’ Zayn laughed, putting his pint down. ‘You want to get into his pants!’  
‘Chance would be a fine thing – I’m not sure he’d give me the time of day, let alone save me from a burning building so I think getting into his pants is a little unlikely!’ Harry protested. ‘Anyway, he thinks I’m a complete idiot.’

‘Well, you did throw coffee all over him.’ Liam pointed out.  
‘Yes, alright Liam! I get it! We can’t all be as perfect as you!’ Harry snapped.

Liam and Zayn shared a look over Harry’s head.

‘And don’t do that, I can see exactly what you’re doing.’ Harry said.

*** 

Harry was in the office at 8.30am the next day. As he’d thought, he’d slept like a log when he’d finally got in from the pub. He lived in the same building as Liam and Zayn so it was never enough to just leave the pub to go home, more often than not it would always end with a nightcap in one of their flats.

Not that it was going to be like that for much longer. Once he’d been offered the job at Conrad Jones, he’d put down a deposit on a house on the relatively new housing complex half a mile away and it would be completing in a matter of weeks. He’d miss Zayn and Liam being on the door step, but he’d not miss the cramped conditions of the flat that he’d been renting for the last three years.

Once Harry got to his office, he put the box he’d bought with him on his desk and hung up his jacket on the coat stand by the door. Then he made his ways to the lift. One of the perks of the office was that it had a canteen in the basement of the building which served hot breakfasts and a hot meal and sandwiches at lunchtime. On the top floor of the building was a coffee bar.

Ordering a cappuccino, Harry took the cup and sat down in a chair by the window, looking out onto the street below.

‘Harry?’ 

Harry turned around and recognised his secretary. ‘Good morning. How are you?’ He asked politely, having completely forgotten her name.  
‘Very well, thanks. How was yesterday? Did we overwhelm you with information?’ She laughed, sitting down in the seat opposite him with a paper cup full of steaming hot coffee.  
‘A little, but I’m sure I’ll get the hang of things eventually.’ Harry smiled.

‘Abi!’ A voice called from the other side of the room and his secretary, that’s it, Abigail, waved over at whoever had called her and stood up. ‘I’ll see you downstairs.’ She told him and walked off to join her friends.

*** 

Louis boxed up his things so that he could move them from his old desk to his new office. Michael wasn’t leaving until the end of the month, another two weeks away, but Louis was moving into the office next to Michael’s. He’d never had his own office before and he felt like a child with a new toy!

An hour or so later, he had everything where he wanted it and he switched on his computer. He knew that he had some paperwork to catch up on and just as he’d made a start, Michael appeared in the office doorway.

‘Settling in ok?’ Michael asked.  
‘I think so, although I think the sun is going to glare onto my screen here though so might have to move the room around a bit later.’ Louis grinned, putting his pen down as Michael sat down on the spare chair opposite him.  
‘I’ve got some figures that need going though. I figured that I should pass them over to you now so that you can familiarise yourself with them whilst I’m still here and then when I’m gone, you’ll hopefully have some idea of the budget.’ Michael explained, handing Louis a folder full of papers.  
‘That’s a good idea, thanks.’ Louis replied, trying to ignore just how big the file was.  
‘Now, these are the past two years’ monthly budgets. You’ll be having a meeting with the new CFO on a monthly basis to go through it all. Just so that he can keep a close eye on what each department is doing and if he thinks that there is money to be made, or saved, then he’s the man that’s going to be able to help you out.’  
‘The new CFO? Harry?’ Louis asked, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust.

Michael nodded. ‘That’s him. He’s the best of the best from what I’ve heard. Used to be at Reynolds & Stern until someone headhunted him here.’

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘I didn’t know that. He’s very young to be CFO though, isn’t he?’  
‘Not really. About the same age as you and you’re head of IT now!’ Michael said with a smile.

Louis grinned. ‘You’re the second person to have said that.’  
‘It’s true. Give him a chance.’ Michael said, sensing a little tension. ‘I know how galling it is, talking to someone a lot younger knowing they are senior to you.’ Michael said with a wry smile. ‘But you two are around the same age and you’ve both been given a big level of responsibility. If anything, you should be getting on like a house on fire.’

*** 

Louis kicked the football directly at Niall’s head out of pure frustration, later that week.

‘Hey! What the fuck was that for?!’ Niall yelled, grabbing the ball and jogging over to Louis and promptly bouncing the ball off of Louis’ head.

‘Sorry. Just been a shit day, that’s all.’  
‘Look, I don’t mean to sound off, but you’ve just got a promotion, your new house has just been decorated to the highest Tommo standards and you’ve had a pay rise. What on earth has rattled your cage so much that you’ve had a shit day?’

Louis let out a deep sigh. ‘I’m just, like, confused at the moment.’ He told him, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to the sky.

Niall let out a knowledgeable ‘Ah’ sound.  
‘What is that supposed to mean?’  
‘Is it a boy?’ Niall asked.

Louis’ eyes shot open. ‘A boy?! Why the fuck would it be a boy?!’ He cried angrily.  
‘So you still think you’re straight?’ Niall asked bluntly.  
‘I am straight!’ Louis shouted.  
‘Uh huh. When was the last time you had sex? With a girl?’

Louis blushed and looked down at the ground. ‘A couple of months.’  
‘2 years Louis. Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! Just because I don’t fancy blokes doesn’t mean that it’s wrong to.’

Louis levelled a look at Niall, before kicking the ball into the net at the bottom of his garden. ‘He shoots, he scores!’ He cried, running off and pretending to take a bow to the crowd.

*** 

By the end of the week, Harry had a permanent headache. It wasn’t the job that was making him concentrate, he was doing his normal job, just in a different firm and at a different desk. It was just the general day to day things, like getting the computer to work, downloading his emails and remembering how to transfer a call and not cut anyone off (which had happened far too many times than he cared to admit.).

‘Harry, do you have any plans tonight?’ Abi asked as she stood at his office door, her coat on and her bag over her shoulder.  
Harry looked up. ‘Nope.’ He replied.  
‘A few of us are going to the All Bar One on Finsbury Pavement if you want to come and have an end of the week beer?’ She asked.  
‘Oh, yeah, that would be great. I’ve just got to get something finished but I’ll be over in half an hour or so?’ Harry told her, genuinely pleased that people wanted to include him in out of work activities.  
‘Cool, we shall see you later then.’ She added with a wink and then she was gone.

 

*** 

‘So, this girl looks at me as if I’ve got two heads and says that she wouldn’t go out with me if I was the last man on the planet!’ Louis told Laura who looked at him as though he was the one who had grown two heads.  
‘She wouldn’t go out with you?’ She asked incredulously, unsure of how any woman, or man for that matter, could possibly turn down Louis Tomlinson, Yorkshire-god with the sparkliest blue eyes and best accent of anyone she’d ever known.  
‘Nope! Didn’t matter though, her friend was interested so we are going out instead!’ Louis told her, watching her as her face fell, knowing full well that she fancied him.  
‘Where are you taking her?’ Abi asked, overhearing the conversation.

Louis glanced over, stalling for time. ‘Erm, haven’t quite decided yet. It’s not until next Wednesday.’ He lied. ‘Do you girls want another drink?’ He asked, draining his pint and standing up.  
‘A G&T for me please love.’ Abi asked and Laura asked for the same.  
‘Hey! Harry, over here!’ Abi suddenly called out, seeing Harry hovering in the doorway of the crowded pub.

Louis grimaced as he turned to see if it was the same Harry that he was hoping it wouldn’t be. It was.

‘You’re just in time, Louis’ getting the next round in!’ Abi winked at Louis as he deliberately avoided her eye line.  
‘What can I get you?’ Louis asked, not wanting to sound like a complete wanker by not offering to buy Harry a drink.

‘It’s fine, I’ll get them in, thanks anyway.’ Harry smiled, draping his coat over a spare chair and putting his bag onto the floor as Abi and Laura repeated their order. ‘Louis?’ He asked casually, feeling anything but.

‘Stella. Please.’ Louis said, sitting back down, trying to ignore the way his heart had started pounding in his chest.

Harry got his wallet out of his coat and made his way over to the bar. He wished he could work out why Louis was so hostile, well, other than Harry having thrown coffee at him on Monday – it was Friday for heaven’s sake and it had been an accident. He’d definitely like to get to know the other man much better, and outside of work if he thought he could, but from a work perspective, he knew that they’d been working closely together with some things and it would make life much easier if Louis could bare to even look in his direction. Harry wasn’t used to not getting on with people he worked with.

He paid for the drinks and got a tray and carried it carefully back to the table.

‘How has the first week been?’ Abi asked, helping Harry to distribute the drinks amongst their group as Louis looked away and started talking to someone that Harry hadn’t met yet.  
‘Actually, not bad at all. The systems are all new to me, the company I used to work for lived in the dark ages in terms of technology so I’m not really used to things actually working!’ Harry laughed as he took a sip of his pint.  
‘Well, we have just spent millions upgrading the new system.’ Louis threw over his shoulder in Harry’s direction.  
‘So I saw from the paperwork on my desk!’ Harry smiled at him.  
‘Well, we were hardly going to upgrade to something that didn’t work.’ Louis snapped.  
‘I’m pleased to hear it.’ Harry replied, trying to ignore the bite in Louis’ words.

Louis turned back to the person Harry didn’t know and Harry took a deep breath and a long sip of his pint.

‘We were just talking about Louis’ love life – do you have a girlfriend?’ Abi asked slyly.

Harry nearly choked on the mouthful of beer he’d just taken. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put his beer down. ‘Er, that would be a no.’ He grinned.  
‘Just broken up with someone?’ Laura asked.  
Harry shook his head. ‘No, no girlfriend because I’m gay.’

‘Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.’

Louis stilled in his chair, trying to take in what Gary was talking about but absolutely unable to.

Harry smiled warmly at her and shook his head. ‘Nothing to be uncomfortable about. Not ashamed of my sexuality or going to hide it.’  
‘So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?’ Abi asked.  
‘No, I’ve been single for a while now. Getting a bit depressing really!’ Harry laughed.

Abi nodded, put her hand on Harry’s arm and apologised again.

Louis drained his pint and put the empty glass down on the table. ‘Right, time I was off.’ He announced, standing up and grabbing his jacket.  
‘Already?’ Abi asked. ‘You’re normally the last one out!’  
‘Yeah, well, people to see and things to do, you know, the norm. See you Monday.’ He said and without giving anyone a chance to reply, he’d disappeared out of the pub.

As soon as he was out of the pub and out of sight of his friends, Louis stopped and leant against a wall, taking some very deep breaths. He couldn’t deal with this. This was exactly what he didn’t need.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched Louis leave with feeling both surprised and a little hurt at the same time. ‘So, bit homophobic then, is he?’ He asked Abi, realising that he looked as surprised as he felt.  
‘No. Not at all. He’s friends with a couple of other gay guys in the office, so I don’t think he’s homophobic at all.’  
‘Ooh, other gay men?!’ Harry said with a wink.  
‘I could set you up! Oh, well, Tony’s been loved up with Gareth for like as long as I’ve known him, but Matthew’s single! You should definitely meet him next week – he works in the Sports Department and often comes to our department!’ She said excitedly and Harry could almost see the cogs turning in her brain. ‘Anyway, I wouldn’t pay Louis any attention – he’s had a lot on his plate this week, what with the promotion and stuff and he’s quite stressed. It’s probably just a coincidence that he left.’

Harry left about half an hour later. After Louis had seemed to storm out, he’d not been able to quite enjoy the evening as he’d wanted to. As he left the pub, he called Liam.

‘Am I completely repulsive?’ Harry asked as Liam answered.  
‘Well, good evening to you too! And no, of course not. Why?’ Liam asked, leaning into Zayn’s arms as he settled himself for a long conversation.

‘It’s this guy at work…’ Harry started.  
‘Oh Harry – the idiot from the train?’ Liam asked.  
‘Yeah. I mean, he’s been really odd with me all week, and ok, I get it, I threw coffee all over him so I kind of understand he might be a bit pissed with me, but we were just in the pub for after drink works…’  
‘Ooh, get you, Mr Socialising!’ Zayn cried over Liam’s shoulder loud enough so that Harry would hear him.  
‘I know – who’d have thought!’ Harry agreed. ‘Anyway, we were in the pub and they were talking about his love life and girlfriends and then Abi, my secretary, asked me about a girlfriend and I was just honest, I told her I was gay and he just kind of froze up and then made his excuses and just left.’ Harry told them as he took a leisurely walk towards the train station, still having no idea what time the next train was. ‘But then she told me that he’s friends with a couple of guys in the office who are gay so she doesn’t think he’s homophobic.’

‘Look Harry, firstly, try not to get involved with anyone you work with – it’s always a disaster. And don’t pay any attention to this idiot – if he’s homophobic then it’s his loss, but it doesn’t sound like it if Abi said that he’s friends with other gay guys that they know. Maybe he’s in the closet and hasn’t accepted his sexuality – not everyone is as comfortable with it as you are.’ Liam reminded him.  
‘I know. I’d just kind of like to get to know him a bit better and he’s making it impossible. Apparently as he’s been promoted to head of IT, we’ll have quite a lot to do with each other and it’s going to be unbearable if he is an arsehole the whole time.’ Harry said as he reached the train station. ‘Look, I’m going to get on a train and be home soon – can I call in on my way back?’ He asked, hovering outside the station knowing that when he walked down the stairs into the station he’d lose reception.  
‘Absolutely, need to make the most of you being in the same building as us for as long as we can! Can you bring food?’ Zayn asked, stealing the phone from Liam.

Harry laughed. ‘I’ll pick something up on my way!’

*** 

On Monday morning, Harry decided to drive into the office. He wouldn’t normally drive into the office because of the congestion charge, but there had been problems with the train line over the weekend and he had a lot of work to do and he didn’t want to spend most of his morning on the train when he could be in the office working. There were only a few parking spaces – six at most, but as CFO he’d been told that he would have one. As he parked, he grabbed his briefcase and made his way into the office.

When Harry got to his office, he was surprised to see Abi already at her desk, two large Starbucks coffees and food bags next to her. She jumped up when she saw him.

‘Hi, good weekend?’ She asked stepping out from behind her desk.  
‘Yeah, pretty good. You?’ Harry asked, stopping in front of her desk and putting his briefcase down.  
‘Fine. Look, I just wanted to apologise for Friday night. I was really out of order asking about your love life and I’ve felt really bad all weekend.’

Harry smiled at her. ‘Honestly, there’s no need to be – it’s all fine. I was never intending to hide the fact that I’m gay and if it had been anyone else that had asked, I would’ve told them the exact same thing. If I was trying to hide it, I wouldn’t have told you anything on Friday night. And if there are people who have a problem with it, then it’s their problem, not mine.’ He said honestly.

‘Well, I’m still really sorry. So I got you a coffee and a croissant to apologise.’ She smiled at him, handing him one of the bags of food and the coffees.

*** 

‘Ok, which idiot has parked in my space?’ Louis snapped at Stacey as he walked into reception an hour later.  
‘Good morning to you too. I don’t know.’ Stacey replied. ‘There were only two allocated last week, you and Harry, so maybe he just parked in the wrong space.’   
‘Harry Styles?’ Louis asked.  
‘Yeah. Surely it doesn’t really matter, does it?’ Stacey asked but Louis stormed off without replying.

Louis ran up the stairs two at a time to the 2nd floor and stormed over to Harry’s office.  
‘You’re in my space.’ He announced standing in Harry’s doorway.  
‘I’m sorry?’ Harry asked looking up in surprise.  
‘Downstairs. In the car park. You’re in my space.’ Louis said again, lowering his voice as he realised people were watching them.  
‘Oh. I’m sorry. I was just told to park in any of the spaces.’ Harry tried to explain.  
‘Well you can’t. Space 4 is mine. Space 5 is yours.’ Louis told him.  
‘Right…do you want me to move my car?’ Harry asked.  
‘Yes. No, no. Obviously not. Just park in your own space next time.’ Louis told him.  
‘It’s ok – I probably won’t drive in very often.’ 

Louis looked at him oddly, wondering why he’d offered that information up. ‘Well, whatever. Just don’t do it again.’ He told Harry before heading to the lift.

Harry watched as Louis walked away, totally dumbfounded by his behaviour. He’d known that Louis had a problem with him but to cause such a fuss about a parking space – well, he was totally confused by it. Sighing, he went back to his documents – it was going to be a long day.

*** 

Caitlin, has there been a fax for me?’ Louis asked his new secretary as she walked past his office.  
‘I’ll check, I’ve got quite a few things for you.’ She replied, grabbing the papers that were on her desk and walking into his office. ‘There are three faxes – one from Vodafone, one from EKE about the system and one from your mortgage company.’

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘Give me the mortgage one.’ He said, holding his hand out. ‘Thanks.’ He added as he sped read it. Nothing to worry about – it was his first ever mortgage and he was paranoid that something was going to go wrong. It was just a new schedule of insurance, nothing to worry about. 

He loved his new house. It was brand new and he’d been able to completely design the interior as he wanted to. He wasn’t incredibly creative, but he was really proud of how it had been finished. He hadn’t done any of the decorating himself, but he’d done all of the shopping himself.

‘Any messages?’ Louis asked, dropping the fax onto his desk.  
‘Er, yep, two – can you call Shirley in Real Estate and Harry in Finance.’

Louis bristled as he heard Harry’s name and took the messages from him. ‘Thanks babe. Can you shut the door on the way out?’

Once Caitlin had gone and the door was closed, Louis picked up the phone and dialled Harry’s number, which Caitlin had thoughtfully put on the slip of paper.

‘Harry Styles.’ Harry answered, picking up the phone but not looking at the display.  
‘It’s Louis Tomlinson. You called me?’

Harry put his pen down. ‘Yeah. I moved my car to the spare space so if you want to move your car into your space, I can park in my space.’

Louis raised his eyebrows. ‘Oh. Thanks.’ He said curtly.  
‘You’re welcome.’ Harry replied and put the phone down.

Louis took the earpiece away from his ear and looked at it in surprise, Harry had just hung up on him.

Slamming the phone down, he turned back to his computer.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Louis and Niall sat in his back garden later that evening. 

‘Still having problems at work?’ Niall asked as they sat in silence in the garden of Louis’ house.

‘Why can’t I just be like you?’ Louis asked sadly.  
‘What? Gorgeous and funny?!’ Niall grinned, elbowing his friend. ‘What do you mean?’ He asked seriously.

‘Why can’t I just find a girl and be happy?’  
‘Because it’s not who you are mate. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.’ Niall reminded him.  
‘But it feels wrong.’ Louis admitted.  
‘Well, you’re wrong if you think that. Come on – you know other gay guys and don’t have a problem with them so why would you have a problem with yourself?’ Niall asked.

Louis looked at him. ‘My family would be so disappointed with me.’  
‘You don’t know that. You’ve got to give them more credit and a chance.’

Louis stared back out at the garden. He’d never felt this lost in his life.

*** 

Harry let himself into his apartment later that evening. It was almost 10pm and he’d had such a long day. Driving out of the City after work had been a nightmare and he wasn’t keen on driving in again. 

As he stood in front of the fridge, hoping for some inspiration, there was a knock on the door. Closing the fridge door, he padded over to the front door.

Liam stood with a grin on his face and a bag of takeaway in his hand.  
‘Evening. Thought you might want some dinner.’ Liam said, walking in past Harry.  
‘You are a life saver. I literally had no idea what I was going to have for dinner.’ Harry laughed as he closed the front door.

‘How was work?’ Liam asked, pulling a plate out of a cupboard and putting the boxes of takeaway food on the work surface and then serving various Chinese food onto the plate.

‘It was ok. Had another run in with Louis.’ Harry said, taking off his tie and shoes.  
‘So no cease fire yet then?’ Liam asked handing Harry the plate of food.  
‘Thanks mate. No. I parked in his space and he threw such a strop. I’m not used to working in an office with someone who is so unpleasant and rude.’

As they sat down, Zayn let himself into Harry’s apartment. ‘Evening.’ He said. ‘So, we’ve been thinking, you need a make over.’ 

Harry had just sat down and taken a mouthful of food. ‘What?’ He asked through a mouthful of food.  
‘You need a make over.’ Zayn repeated, stealing a prawn cracker off of Harry’s plate.

Harry looked to Liam for help. ‘Why?’  
‘Look, you’ve not had a boyfriend for ages and we think that maybe you just need to update your look a bit. Loose the glasses and have a hair cut and buy some new suits.’ Liam told him sitting down on the armchair as Zayn plonked down onto his lap.

‘Right, well thanks very much for the food and for the vote of confidence!’ Harry laughed at them. ‘Wait, you’re serious?’ He asked as neither of his friends said anything.

‘You don’t need to stick to high street suits and stuff anymore Haz. You’re earning more money than you thought you ever would and you can get some sharp designer suits.’ Zayn told him. ‘I can help you.’

‘Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, but we weren’t all born with Zayn’s impeccable taste in clothes and sharp cheekbones which make him look like he should be on the catwalk but instead is working for a comic.’ Harry told them both.

 

*** 

The following morning, Harry was in before Abi and went to get them both a coffee – he’d been up since arse o’clock dictating and he knew she’d need a very large coffee to get her through the morning. 

‘Morning.’ An unfamiliar voice said as Harry got into the lift. Turning his head, Harry smiled at the brunette who was already in the lift.  
‘Hello. I’m Harry.’ Harry smiled.  
‘I’m Matthew Hart.’ The other man introduced himself.  
‘I’m still getting to know names and faces – I started last week – I’m in the Finance Department.’ Harry explained.  
‘The new CFO?’ Matthew asked.  
‘That’s me. Which department are you in?’ Harry asked as the lift made its way to the top floor of the building where the coffee shop was located.  
‘I’m in the Sports Department. Mainly sponsorship deals.’ Matthew replied. ‘I think my secretary has mentioned you, she was down at the pub on Friday night with Abi – you’ll find that those two are joined at the hip. If you can’t find your secretary, come and find mine and you’re bound to find Abi!’ Matthew laughed.

Harry laughed as the lift stopped and they both stepped out of it. ‘They both seem really nice. I think Abi mentioned you on Friday night.’ Harry said, and then promptly realised that Abi had mentioned a Matthew who was single – maybe this was who she had meant.

‘I’ve actually got a new account that I could use some advice on.’ Matthew told him. ‘Would it be ok if I popped down to see you?’  
‘Yeah, that would be great.’ Harry said, knowing he sounded a bit more enthusiastic than he should do. ‘Pop in whenever you want to – my door is always open.’

They continued chatting as they got coffee, Matthew insisting on paying for Harry’s cappuccino and croissant, plus the same that Harry had ordered for Abi, and Harry found he was a little disappointed when they got to his floor and he had to get out of the lift.  
‘Ok, well, I’ll hopefully see you later.’ Harry said as he stepped out of the lift.  
‘I’ll look forward to it.’ Matthew smiled warmly at him as the doors began to close.

As Harry walked back to his office, he tried to wipe the smile off of his face but found it almost impossible. He put the coffees and croissants down on his desk and thought back on what he’d said. ‘Hopefully I’ll see you later.’ He muttered to himself. ‘Idiot.’ How over-eager had he sounded?!

‘What are you grinning for?’ Abi asked as she walked into Harry’s office and caught him staring out of the window, grinning to himself.

‘Oh! Sorry, I didn’t hear you arrive.’ Harry said, turning around to face her. ‘Nothing. I…I got you a coffee and a croissant.’ He told her, nodding at the items on his desk.  
‘Thanks! You didn’t have to do that!’ She smiled back, picking up the coffee and one of the croissants.  
‘You haven’t seen how much work I’ve got for you to do!’ Harry replied, sitting down at his desk.  
‘Ah. Well, thanks all the same!’ She laughed, heading out of his office and to her desk.

*** 

Louis threw his pen down onto the paperwork in front of him. It didn’t matter how many times he went through the figures, and over the budget, he couldn’t get the numbers to tally.

‘Everything ok?’ Michael asked, making Louis jump.  
‘Hi! Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in!’ Louis grinned as Michael stood in his door way. ‘I just can’t get these figures to add up – maths was never my strong point!’  
‘Which figures?’ Michael asked.  
‘The budget. We seem to be way over and I just can’t work out for the life of me why we’re way over.’ Louis said with a sigh.  
‘How much over?’   
‘£50,000.’ Louis grimaced.

‘Ouch! That can’t be right.’ Michael told him. ‘Why don’t you go and speak to Harry and see if he can help you out? It’s what he’s there for.’ Michael reminded him.  
‘I’d rather slash my own wrists.’ Louis muttered under his breath.  
‘Sorry? I didn’t catch that.’ Michael said.  
‘Nothing. I just don’t want to go running to Finance every time I can’t get something to work out – it makes me look like an idiot.’ Louis admitted.  
‘No it doesn’t. If you need help, then ask for it – believe me, it’s better to do that than to not ask and get yourself in more of a mess and then look like a bigger idiot – believe me, I’ve been there.’ Michael smiled.  
‘But they’ll think I’m incapable of the job.’ Louis sighed.  
‘No, they won’t. I’ll tell you this for nothing – I used to have fortnightly meetings with Andrew. It doesn’t matter in the slightest. But if they think that you can’t cope with the job because you won’t ask for help, then management will question their decision.’ 

Louis ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. ‘I guess.’ He admitted. ‘I just hate that I can’t do this.’

Michael grinned at him again. ‘Nothing to be ashamed of.’

Louis watched as Michael left his office and reminded himself that it was twice in the space of two weeks that he’d been told that, albeit for different reasons.

*** 

‘Hi Harry, this is Matthew, from the Sports Department – we met this morning?’ Matthew said as Harry answered his phone.  
‘Hi, yeah, I remember.’ Harry found himself saying before he could get his brain into gear.  
‘I just wondered whether you had five minutes for me to bring you those account figures that I mentioned earlier?’ Matthew asked hopefully.

‘Of course. Can you give me, like, 15 minutes and I’m all yours?’ Harry said, immediately kicking himself for being so forward.  
‘Cool. I’ll see you soon.’

Harry put the phone down and looked back at his papers, a smile still firmly fixed on his face.

‘Harry?’ 

The male voice made Harry look up sharply and he was surprised to see Louis in his doorway.

‘Yes?’ Harry asked, looking back down at his papers, trying to appear as disinterested in Louis as Louis appeared to be in him.  
‘Do you have five minutes?’ Louis asked, his heart pounding. He hated this.  
‘A little. What can I do for you?’ Harry asked, looking back up, deciding that being as cold as Louis wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

Louis took a deep breath and stepped into Harry’s office, putting his papers down in front of Harry. ‘This budget…’ He began and sat down. ‘I’m at a bit of a loss with it.’ He admitted.  
‘Ok.’ Harry said, pulling the papers closer to him. ‘What are you stuck with?’  
‘I can’t get the figures to add up. There’s £50k missing and I don’t know why.’ Louis told him.  
‘Right! That’s quite a lot to be out by.’ Harry told him. ‘Perhaps you’ve added something twice or incorrectly or something.’ He suggested.

‘I haven’t done anything like that! I’ve been through the fuckers about a hundred times!’ Louis protested.

Harry gritted his teeth and bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. He hated the animosity between them, more so because he didn’t really understand where it was coming from. Running his eyes over the figures in silence, he turned to his computer and opened a spreadsheet and began to mentally compare them.

‘Your salary. When was it raised?’ Harry asked.  
‘It hasn’t been yet. I’ll get the first pay rise at the end of the month.’ Louis replied.  
‘Well, someone has allowed for it in the old budget, and it shouldn’t be there until next month.’ Harry said, scribbling over Louis’ papers.

Louis clenched his fist out of Harry’s sight – he’d spent an hour writing those figures up!

‘Knock knock.’ A voice said brightly from the doorway.

Harry’s head shot up and Louis noticed how Harry’s face immediately lit up. ‘Hi, I won’t be a moment.’ He smiled warmly at Matthew, before turning back to Louis. ‘Just take out your salary, then split it over 12 months and allow for it from the 1st of next month. Hey presto, all done.’ He told Louis, picking up his papers and handing them back to Louis.

Louis virtually snatched the papers out of Harry’s hand. ‘Thank you.’ He said curtly before pushing past Matthew in his hurry to get out of the office. ‘Sorry.’ He mumbled as he disappeared out of sight.

‘Something I said?’ Matthew laughed easily as he slid into the chair which Louis had just vacated.  
‘Who knows? He’s got a real problem with me and I’ve no idea why. I think he might be homophobic.’ Harry said carefully.

Matthew frowned. ‘I’d be surprised – he doesn’t have a problem with me.’ He added.

Harry looked down at his own papers as he tried to hide the smile on his face.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Louis gritted his teeth as he got into the lift. He stared down at the figures in his hand and fought back the urge the tear the whole thing up. He’d spent an hour on it before he’d gone to see Harry and it had taken pretty much all of his courage to go and see him in and it riled him that it took Harry less than five minutes to work out what the problem was and scribble all over his papers.

‘Bloody poof.’ He muttered to himself as the lift door opened and he stormed back to his office, slamming the door behind him.

*** 

‘Thanks for all of your help.’ Matthew smiled as they finished going over the figures almost an hour later.  
‘You’re welcome. As I said, anytime.’ Harry replied.  
‘I might just take you up on that!’ Matthew said, raising an eyebrow as he stood up.  
‘Fine by me.’ Harry smiled at him.

Matthew paused in the doorway. ‘I…I don’t suppose you’d like to go for a drink sometime, would you?’ He asked, hoping he wasn’t misreading the signs.

Harry looked up in surprise. ‘I’d love that, that’d be great.’ He replied honestly, trying not to grin too much.

Matthew smiled back. ‘Excellent. This weekend?’ He suggested.  
‘Sounds good to me.’ Harry said.  
‘Good. Well, I will see you later then!’ Matthew grinned before he made his way out of Harry’s office, winking at Abi as he walked past her desk.

Abi had started an email to Laura before Matthew was even out of sight.

‘Think our bosses might be seeing a bit more of each other in a less than professional capacity!’

Pressing Send, Abi flicked her screen back to the dictation that she’d been working on all morning.

*** 

The rest of the week passed very slowly. After Matthew’s suggestion of a drink, they’d emailed each other almost hourly since and Harry couldn’t wait for the weekend. He’d not had a date in months and it was nice to feel wanted again.

Finally, it got to 5.30pm on Friday evening and for the first time that week, Harry was leaving the office on time.

‘Have a good weekend!’ Abi called after him, knowingly as he made his way past her desk.  
‘You too. Have a great weekend.’ He replied. 

‘You not coming for a drink?’ She asked.  
‘No, not tonight…got plans.’ He informed her. He wasn’t actually seeing Matthew until the following night but he wanted an early night.  
‘Just one drink?’ She asked, turning off her monitor and pulling on her coat.

Harry wavered. ‘Are you going to let me say no?’ He asked, a smile on his lips.  
‘Nope…and a certain someone might be there too!’ She smiled back, hoping she wasn’t overstepping any lines.

Harry wasn’t able to help the grin that grew on his face. ‘Well, perhaps just one drink then!’

***

‘Coming for a drink Caitlin?’ Louis asked as he turned off the light in his office and stopped at his secretary’s desk.  
‘I’ve just got this to finish off.’ She told him, nodding down at a memo he’d amended.  
‘Leave it until Monday – I’m not going to do anything with it until then.’ He replied.  
‘Are you sure?’ She asked, already closing down the document on her screen.  
‘As long as I can have it by 10am on Monday, that’s fine!’ He smiled. ‘So. A drink?’

She nodded. ‘Just give me five minutes to make myself look slightly more presentable!’ She grinned as she shot off towards the bathrooms.

When she came back 15 minutes later, Louis had read the newspaper on her desk and was flicking through an agony aunt section of a women’s magazine. ‘You look nice.’ He commented as he put the magazine down.  
‘Well, never hurts to look your best – never know who you’re going to bump into!’ She grinned.

Louis’ face lit up. ‘You’ve got your eye on someone!’  
‘No I haven’t!’ Caitlin said, far too quickly before blushing.  
‘Come on! Tell me – I can be the soul of discretion!’

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Really?!’ She asked sarcastically as they made their way to the lifts. ‘And I’m not telling you because I know you’ll be less than subtle about it!’  
‘I promise. Scouts honour – tell me – I promise I won’t tell a soul.’ Louis laughed.

Caitlin looked at him for a few moments. ‘Have you met the new guy in Finance? My god, he’s gorgeous!’ She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Louis’ smile faltered. ‘Not Harry?’ He asked.  
‘Yes, Harry! What’s wrong with him?’

Louis waited until they had got into the lift and the doors had closed. ‘Barking up the wrong tree darling.’ He told her in as kind a voice as he could manage.

She looked at him confused. ‘What tree?’  
‘He’s gay.’ Louis told her, watching her face fall instantly.

‘Oh. Are you certain?’ She asked, hoping that he was wrong.  
‘He told us last week, in the pub.’ Louis told her as the lift stopped at the ground floor and they got out. ‘Anyway, he’s a bit of dickhead really, so you’re probably best off without.’ He added.

Caitlin frowned as they left the building and made their way towards the pub. ‘He seems lovely – everyone’s got nice things to say about him.’ She said.

‘Well, everyone is wrong.’ Louis muttered to himself.

*** 

Harry took a mouthful of his drink, glancing over at the door and his heart dropping as he saw Louis walk in with a woman he knew he’d seen around the office. Matthew was on his way – he’d texted Harry to let him know – but so far, there was no sign of him.

‘What do you want to drink?’ Louis asked Caitlin, seeing Harry and turning his back on him.  
‘I’ll have a vodka and diet coke please, thanks Lou.’ Caitlin smiled, seeing Abi, Laura and Harry and going to sit with them.

Louis took as much time as he could manage ordering and paying for their drinks before making his way over to the group. Normally, people from their office sat in smaller groups, but tonight everyone was sat in a big group, meaning it was going to be more difficult to ignore Harry.

Handing Caitlin her drink, he sat down and took a large sip of his beer.

*** 

‘Hi gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?’ Matthew murmured into Harry’s ear as Harry waited at the bar to be served.

Harry jumped and turned to face Matthew. ‘Hi yourself. No, I’ll get them – what can I get you?’ He asked.  
‘No, let me.’ Matthew tried to insist.  
‘Honestly, I’m getting the next round in so it’s fine.’ Harry replied.  
‘Ok, well, I’m buying you the next one!’ Matthew laughed, bumping his hip into Harry’s.

*** 

Louis glowered in the corner of the pub as he watched Harry and Matthew flirt in front of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was just uncomfortable or a little jealous at how easy they looked with each other.

‘Are you ok Louis?’ Caitlin asked as he sat back down next to her, after having taken a phone call outside the pub where it was less noisy.  
‘Yeah, it was Niall – look, I’m going to head off. I’ll see you on Monday, yeah? Don’t forget that memo.’ He said quickly, grabbing his jacket and downing the rest of his pint.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows in surprise as Louis darted out of the pub without another word, a little stung by his words about the memo she’d left to come to the pub with him. Finishing her drink, she made her way back to the office. 

*** 

Niall was in The Running Horse in the centre of town when Louis found him an hour and a half later, talking to people that Louis was certain he’d never met before.

‘Hey! Tommo!’ Niall hollered across the pub as he spotted Louis in the doorway.

Louis raised his hand in a half-hearted wave and headed over.

‘Hey mate. Beer?’ He asked, glancing at Niall’s empty glass.  
‘Yeah, please – hey, this is Liam and Zayn.’ Niall introduced the two men to Louis.  
‘Alright? Would you guys like a drink?’ Louis asked.

They both nodded so Louis headed over to the bar.

Niall joined him a minute or so later, just as Louis had ordered four pints of beer.

‘What’s up?’ Niall asked, nudging him gently with his elbow.  
‘Nowt. I’m fine, just had a bad day. Who are they, anyway?’  
‘Just a couple of guys I got talking to when I came in on my own earlier – I was meant to meet the guys from work, but they bailed and those two took pity on me!’ He laughed. ‘They’re a couple you know.’ He added.

Louis glared at Niall. ‘I don’t need any more gay friends and I don’t need you meddling.’

Niall looked at him with his best mock-innocent face. ‘No idea what you mean!’

*** 

‘Hey…I just wondered if you and Zayn were home…no worries, I’ll catch you guys for breakfast tomorrow.’ Harry rambled into Liam’s voicemail as he got off the train, heading for the town centre and his flat.

He’d just slid his phone into his pocket when it started to ring again.

‘Hi Liam. You home?’  
‘No, we’re at the Running Horse. Want to join us?’

Harry glanced down at his watch. He’d wanted to have an early night before his date with Matthew the next day – it was coming up for 10.30pm, so there was only time for one more drink if he went.

‘No, I’m going to head home. Don’t forget I’ve got my date tomorrow night.’ He reminded Liam. For all that he didn’t want some horrendous make over, he had already tapped up Zayn for some help with his outfit for the following night.  
‘No worries mate. We’ll be there bright and early…ok, apparently Zayn will join us when he feels like it!’ Liam laughed as Zayn interrupted him.

*** 

‘Hey, did you ever get the money off the guy who spilt coffee all over you? I’ve been meaning to ask!’ Niall suddenly asked Louis, smacking him on the arm as Louis went to take a mouthful of beer and promptly spilling beer onto Louis’ lap.

Louis glared at his best friend. ‘What, like I should be getting the money off you for spilling beer on this one?!’ He snapped. ‘Fucks’ sake Niall…’ He muttered, standing up and heading for the bathrooms.

Liam watched Louis stalk off. He couldn’t work out what it was, but there was something that made him wonder whether they’d heard about Louis before. 

*** 

Harry found that he couldn’t stop grinning to himself as he let himself into the flat that evening. He’d only had one beer and stayed on coke for the rest of the evening but he felt light headed and he knew that was because of the effect that Matthew was having on him. All evening, they’d flirted with one another, touched the other in what they both thought was a subtle manner but which had actually fooled no-one.

Locking the apartment door behind him, Harry kicked off his shoes and went into the bedroom. Undoing his trousers, he pulled them down his legs and put them on the hanger they’d been on that morning. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his arms and he dropped it into the linen basket behind the door. Adding his socks to the basket, he made his way into the lounge and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a generous measure of the amber liquid. Swallowing it back in one, he winced and placed the bottle back where it had come from. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he got himself a glass of water from the fridge before returning to his bedroom where he flicked on the television and settled himself in bed, his phone by his bedside.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated for a while. I will be away for the next two weeks, so am posting two chapters for now and will post more when I am back online! Hope you are still enjoying it.

Harry was woken up by a clattering sound in the kitchen the next morning. Instantly knowing it was Liam, he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and padded into the kitchen.

‘Morning. Could you make any more noise?’ Harry asked, turning the coffee machine on.  
‘I can try!’ Liam shot back with a grin.  
‘Bacon sandwich?’ Harry suggested, opening the fridge and pulling out the bacon.

Zayn arrived a couple of hours later. He didn’t say a word as he walked past Harry and Liam on the sofa and straight into Harry’s bedroom.

Harry looked at Liam. ‘Is he just going to sleep on my bed instead of yours?’  
‘Every chance – let’s go and check.’

Harry found Zayn throwing half of his wardrobe onto his bed. ‘What are you doing?!’ He cried.

‘You’ve got shit clothes. We need to go shopping. You can’t possibly go out in anything you already own tonight.’ Zayn told him.  
‘Babe, that’s a little harsh.’ Liam told him gently.  
‘He needs jeans and like, tight jeans – have you seen his arse?!’ Zayn asked, not looking up at either of them.

‘Do I take that as a compliment?’ Harry asked, looking between Liam and Zayn.  
‘I think so. Come on, there must be something he can wear.’ Liam suggested.  
‘Nope. Come on, get dressed. We are going shopping.’

*** 

It was 5pm before the three of them made it back to their apartments and Harry had spent over half his first wage packet on a variety of new clothes. Harry was torn between being pleased with his purchases and stunned that he’d spent so much money on not that many items of clothing!

*** 

‘Hey you.’ Matthew said, tapping Harry on the shoulder as he walked up behind him later that evening. They’d agreed to meet in Covent Garden and as usual, Harry was a bit early and Matthew seemed to be a bit late. Harry had spent the last 20 minutes glancing around nervously and was certain he was going to be stood up.

‘Hi!’ Harry breathed out in relief. ‘I thought you were going to stand me up!’

Matthew leant forward to brush a very light kiss across Harry’s lips. ‘I would never stand you up.’ He murmured into Harry’s ear before linking their hands together. ‘So, where do you want to eat?’

*** 

Louis and Niall were sat in the beer garden of the Running Horse, where they’d spent most of the afternoon and both were well on their way to seriously pissed.

‘He’s such a wanker, but he’s fucking gorgeous Nialler.’ Louis whined, putting his head into his hands. 

Niall chuckled, knowing that getting Louis drunk was a sure fire way to get to the bottom of his feelings. ‘He’s probably not mate.’ He replied, finishing the rest of his beer.  
‘What, a wanker or fucking gorgeous?’ Louis asked, peering at Niall through a crack between his fingers.  
‘I don’t doubt that he’s gorgeous Lou, you do have impeccable taste!’  
‘Yeah, normally in women.’ Louis groaned.

‘Look, you sit there and dream of the gorgeous one – I’m going for more beer.’ Niall told him, standing up and tripping over the seat of the bench as he did so. 

Louis snorted with laughter as he watched Niall stumble in the direction of the building. As he looked around him, he spotted … fuck, what were their names? The two guys he’d met the night before. He smiled as he realised they’d seen him staring and raised a hand in a greeting. Liam and … and … Zayn he remembered!

‘Alright Louis? How are you?’ Liam asked, dropping onto the bench opposite Louis, his hand gently tucked into Zayn’s.

‘How do you do that?’ Louis blurted out.  
Liam raised his eyebrows. ‘Do what?’ He asked as Zayn sat down beside him.

‘Look so fucking comfortable as a couple? Being gay, yeah?’ Louis slurred.

Liam and Zayn shot a look at each other. ‘Why would we be uncomfortable?’ Zayn asked.  
‘I wish I could be comfortable.’ Louis said sadly.  
‘Comfortable how? In a relationship?’ Liam asked.  
‘With a man.’ Louis admitted quietly.

‘Is Niall with you?’ Liam asked, glancing around.  
‘At the bar.’ Louis mumbled, resting his head on the table.  
‘We’re just going to find him – we won’t be long.’ Liam said, standing up and pulling Zayn with him.

‘In the closet?’ Zayn suggested as they made their way into the building.  
‘Got to be. Poor guy. So glad that we never had to go through that.’ Liam said, squeezing his hand around Zayn’s tightly.

They found Niall at the bar, two pints in his hands, talking to a woman.  
‘Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt…’ Liam said in his best apologetic voice.  
‘Hey guys! How are you both?!’ Niall slurred and Zayn winced – clearly Niall was in a similar state to Louis.  
‘We’re good – Louis looks like he needs a bit of a hand.’ Liam told him.  
‘Oh god, what’s he doing?’ Niall groaned, turning and walking back to the beer garden, not even saying goodbye to whoever he’d been talking to.

‘Just quite drunk and rambling.’ Zayn replied.  
‘Is he still going on about Harry? For fuck’s sake!’ Niall muttered.

‘Is that his boyfriend?’ Liam asked, as subtly as he could manage without raising alarm bells with Zayn. He’d had his suspicions the night before but hadn’t voiced them to Zayn yet.  
‘No. Some guy he works with that he’s quite possibly mad for but he’s not yet admitting he’s gay so it’s all a bit complicated, isn’t it Tommo?’ Niall asked as they all reached the table.

‘What’s complicated?’ Louis asked, looking up from his phone.  
‘The fact that you’re gay and still in the closet.’ Niall said with as bluntly as possible.

Louis glared at Niall. ‘I’m not gay…fuck it, I don’t know what the fuck I am.’ 

*** 

‘Do you think it’s safe to go and see if he’s up yet?’ Liam asked Zayn at 2pm the next day.  
‘Li, we don’t even know if he made it home! Why don’t you just call him?’ Zayn asked, having put up with Liam’s incessant questions for the last four hours.  
‘Because I don’t want to interrupt anything! It was his first date in months!’ Liam replied.  
‘Then if you’re not calling him because you don’t want to interrupt him, then why on earth would you go and bang on his door?!’ Zayn reasoned.

Before Liam had a chance to respond, there was a knock on the door and Liam practically threw himself into the hallway to answer the door.

‘Harry!’ Liam cried, pulling him into the flat. ‘Well, how did it go?!’ He demanded to know.  
‘Liam, give the poor guy a chance to get through the door – although I think we can tell by the grin on his face how well his evening went!’ Zayn smirked as soon as he saw Harry.

Harry burst out laughing. ‘Is it that obvious?!’  
‘Obvious as fuck mate. Has he only just left?’  
‘I stayed at his last night. God, I’d forgotten how good getting laid feels!’ Harry grinned as he dropped into the armchair.  
‘Ok, spare us the gory details!’ Liam said as he sat back down next to Zayn.  
‘It was a brilliant evening, and night!’ Harry grinned, winking at Zayn, deliberately trying to make Liam uncomfortable! ‘But…’ He began.  
‘Oh Harry, why does there have to be a but?!’ Liam groaned.  
‘We work together. What do we do? I don’t even know what their policy is on people in the office dating – what if it’s against the rules?’ Harry asked.  
‘Why don’t you ask your secretary? She must know – didn’t you say she’s been there for ages?’ Liam suggested.  
‘Yeah, good idea. Do you know what, I’m really going to miss you guys being in the same building when I move.’ Harry smiled.  
‘Yeah, when is that?’ Zayn asked.  
‘Two weeks – in fact, a week on Friday. There’s nothing else for it, you two are going to have to move.’ Harry smiled.

*** 

On Monday morning, Louis decided to drive into the office again. He’d just pulled into his parking space and flung the door open as Harry’s car pulled into the space next to him, hitting Louis’ driver’s door with a thud.

‘You fucking idiot!’ Louis screeched as Harry’s car came to an abrupt stop before Louis pulled his door back and Harry could park his car.  
‘I didn’t see you open the door!’ Harry replied, turning off the engine and getting out of the car to inspect the damage.  
‘What were you doing? Driving with your fucking eyes closed?’ Louis snapped.  
‘Well you were the one who flung your door open without looking to see if there was anyone else around.’ Harry snapped back. ‘It happened so quickly that I didn’t see it happen.’

‘Well, if you concentrated on driving rather than who you fucked at the weekend then perhaps this wouldn’t have happened.’ Louis snapped unnecessarily.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, trying to stop the smirk on his face from appearing.

Louis made a noise of derision at Harry’s face before slamming his door. There wasn’t much damage at all, a little paintwork damage but nothing more than that. ‘Just email me your insurance details.’ He muttered, heading up towards the office.

Harry watched Louis storm off before reaching into his car to pull out his briefcase. Whilst he’d never admit it to Louis, he had been thinking about Matthew on his way into work and found himself daydreaming about their weekend.

As Harry made his way into reception, he could hear Louis raging at Stacey about what had just happened.

‘…I mean, what sort of a fucking idiot is he?! If he’d not been thinking about whose prick he’d had up his arse at the weekend, then he might not have hit my car! It’s brand new!’ Louis whined, capturing Stacey’s attention as she smiled sympathetically and affectionately at him.

Harry froze, knowing he was hidden by a pillar. Anger rose in his stomach fiercely.

‘I don’t know what they were thinking when they hired him! He’s such a fucking liability. You know what, his first day here, he threw coffee all over me!’  
‘No! He didn’t! Why?!’ Stacey gasped.

Harry was marching into reception before his head knew what he was doing. By nature, he was extremely patient and mild mannered but he’d reached the end of his rope with Louis.

‘What he’s not telling you is that it was on a train, not in the office, and I wasn’t holding on as the train lurched forward and the coffee cup leapt out of my hand and splashed all over him – it was an accident, get over it Louis.’ Harry snapped angrily. ‘So don’t believe everything he tells you.’

Louis had spun around the moment he’d heard Harry’s voice and was taken aback by his outburst. Before he had a chance to defend himself, Harry had disappeared into the stairwell leading to the office floors.

Harry was still shaking when he got to his office. He threw his briefcase across his desk. Grabbing his wallet, he walked up to the coffee bar.

He’d been in the queue for a couple of minutes as it was busy this time of day, staring into the food cabinet and trying to decide on whether he wanted a croissant or a fruit salad, doing anything he could to try and take his mind off Louis’ harsh words, both in the car park and to Stacey. It wasn’t the coffee remark that had pushed him over the edge, it was the fact that Louis was making comments about his sex life. Harry would never dream of discussing anyone else’s and he felt that he should be treated with the same respect.

He almost jumped a mile when someone tapped him on the shoulder. ‘Hey gorgeous.’ Matthew smiled at him.  
‘Hi.’ Harry replied, still very tense.  
‘Hey, is everything ok? Did something happen?’ Matthew asked, instantly worried by Harry’s demeanour.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine – I just had a run in with someone this morning and it’s left me a bit rattled.’ Harry admitted.

Matthew slid his hand onto Harry’s hip and rubbed it tenderly. ‘Anything I can do?’  
Harry shook his head. ‘No, but thank you. Coffee?’ He suggested.  
‘I’ll get it – you go and get the table by the window.’

*** 

Louis slammed his office door so hard that one of the pictures on the wall bounced onto the floor, the glass smashing.

‘FUCK!’ He screamed, throwing his jacket over the back of his chair and picking up the frame. He put it on his desk and carefully picked up the shards of glass, not wanting to cut himself because it wasn’t even 9am yet and that would just about finish his day off.

‘Morning…wow, what happened?’ Caitlin asked, walking into Louis’ office and finding him on his hands and knees picking up glass.  
‘Stop right there.’ Louis insisted, not wanting the glass he could see on the floor getting caught in Caitlin’s heels. ‘I just slammed the door and the stupid thing fell off the wall.’  
‘Coffee?’ Caitlin suggested, fearing it was going to be a bad day.

Louis nodded and Caitlin disappeared from his doorway.

*** 

‘I don’t understand – he’s a great guy normally.’ Matthew said, having been filled in on the morning’s events whilst he and Harry had coffee.  
‘Then it’s obviously personal and it goes deeper than me spilling coffee over him – ok, it wasn’t ideal but nobody holds a grudge for this long about coffee.’ Harry replied. ‘And yes, I hit his car this morning but it wasn’t my fault he didn’t look before opening his door. It’s just going to be nastier between us now.’

*** 

‘That’s great, thank you for your help.’ Harry sighed as he put the phone down. He’d spent nearly an hour on the phone to his insurance company. He’d had to take full responsibility for the accident at the beginning of the week. He wasn’t at all happy about it and he had a feeling Louis would be gloating about it if Harry ran into him – he’d just have to make sure that didn’t happen.

*** 

Louis grinned to himself as he put his phone down – he’d just had a phone call from his insurance company to say that Harry had admitted full liability for the accident and that Louis wouldn’t have to pay for any of the repairs.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly midday. He was on a half day as he was heading back to Doncaster for a stag weekend and was hoping to run into Claire, a girl he’d dated previously. He was still refusing to accept that he might be attracted to men and the best way he knew how to forget about that was to fall into bed with Claire.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second of today's chapters - I shall be back on 13th May with more!

Harry spent the weekend with Matthew, introducing him properly to Liam and Zayn – he hadn’t specifically intended on doing so, but Liam had turned up at the flat approximately 3 seconds after Harry had closed the door, having let Matthew in. Once he’d finally got rid of Liam and Zayn, Zayn having shot him ‘I’m really sorry about my idiot boyfriend’ looks every ten seconds throughout Saturday afternoon, Harry and Matthew had headed out to dinner and then onto a club and once they’d got back to Harry’s flat, there hadn’t exactly been a lot of sleep being done. Sunday was spent bowling and then at the cinema where they missed most of the film from kissing so much.

Once Matthew had headed back to Putney early Sunday evening, Harry had flaked out in front of the television, utterly exhausted. He’d had several texts from Liam wanting to know how the weekend had gone and whether they could ‘pop in’, but Harry had ignored all of them, laughing to himself when he got a text from Zayn to tell him that he’d confiscated Liam’s phone for the rest of the night!

*** 

The week passed without incident for both Harry and Louis who kept their distance from one another. 

On the Friday night, there was a party hosted by one of the senior directors of the company. He threw it every year and it was in a large house just outside of Potter’s Bar. Harry and Matthew had gone back to Harry’s flat to get changed, but were over an hour late to the party after distracting one another!

As they made their way into the house, Harry was surprised by how many people were there. It was a substantially large house but most of the rooms, and the garden, were filled with people. Harry knew that they had other offices, but he hadn’t quite realised how many people worked for the company.

Matthew went off to find them drinks as Harry edged closer to the garden, standing just inside the patio doors. He glanced around, wondering who he could go and talk to when he spotted Louis in the corner of his eye at the end of the garden, laughing very hard at something.

Harry watched him. He knew why they’d not really hit it off, because of the coffee and the car incidents, but he was sure that in other circumstances, he and Louis would have been really good friends. Louis seemed to be the life and soul of the group of people he was with. And whilst Harry was very happy with Matthew, he knew that part of the reason he was frustrated with the fact that he and Louis seemed to be mortal enemies was because he thought that Louis was extremely good looking. It helped that Louis, looks wise, was exactly Harry’s type. Soft, floppy brown hair and he’d noticed Louis’ eyes were as blue as the sky. He was wearing a pair of blue, tight jeans and a burgundy red t-shirt and, weirdly Harry thought, trainers without socks.

Matthew tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a beer as Harry turned to him.  
‘Do I need to be jealous?!’ Matthew teased, having seen Harry staring at Louis.  
‘God no!’ Harry burst out laughing, pushing down the guilt he felt at having just been thinking about how good looking Louis was.  
‘I still don’t get why he’s such an arsehole to you.’ Matthew said, standing behind Harry and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
‘No, me neither. Look, you can’t please all of the people all of the time and some people just don’t get on. It would be a very boring world if we all liked each other and were all the same.’  
‘Very philosophical!’ Matthew grinned, sneaking a kiss onto Harry’s neck.

*** 

Louis had been at the party for a good couple of hours when he noticed Harry and Matthew dancing in the lounge. Taking a large sip of his wine, he watched the two of them for a few minutes. They looked so comfortable and at ease with each other and Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever felt that relaxed with anyone that he’d been dating. He watched as they laughed at each other’s jokes, arms around each other’s waists, kissing softly every minute or so.

If he was being entirely honest with himself, something he wasn’t very comfortable doing, but he’d had a lot to drink and was fully aware of the fact that he was bordering on being very, very drunk, he could admit that perhaps, just perhaps, he could see what Matthew obviously saw in Harry. He was tall and lean and outside of the office, wore incredibly tight clothes, something he hadn’t quite expected. His legs seemed endlessly long and Louis was sure most women would kill for legs as long and slender as Harry’s. Harry was wearing a very low scooped white t-shirt and to Louis’ surprise, he could see several tattoos on his arms and it looked as though he had wing tips poking out of the top of his t-shirt. Harry had appeared far too straight-laced to have tattoos!

*** 

‘I’m sorry, it’s just such a waste that he’s gay.’ Stacey told Abi for the fifteenth time that night.  
Abi rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing that she was going to regret so much alcohol the next day. ‘I know Stace, you keep saying that!’  
‘I reckon I could turn him, you know?’ Stacey grinned.  
‘I seriously doubt it!’ Abi laughed.  
‘Well, I might just go and ask him to dance!’ Stacey smirked, gulping down half a glass of wine, slamming the glass down on the table and heading in Harry and Matthew’s direction.

Abi watched in bewilderment as Stacey suddenly veered off in Louis’ direction as Stacey saw him out of the corner of her eye.

‘Why have we never had sex?’ Stacey asked Louis drunkenly as she leaned heavily onto him.

Louis snorted with laughter. ‘Hello to you too!’  
‘Seriously, Lou. Why haven’t we?’ She asked again, her eyes glazing over.  
‘I don’t know what to say!’ Louis admitted easily. He liked Stacey, he thought she was a lot of fun to be around, but he’d never been interested in dating her.  
‘Don’t you think it’s a waste that Harry is gay? And Matthew for that matter?’ She asked, gazing in Harry’s direction.

Louis raised his eyebrows. ‘If you like that sort of guy, perhaps.’ He said. He knew he was drunk but he wasn’t so drunk that he was about to admit that he thought Harry Styles was basically sex on legs.

‘Seriously, I’d fuck him into next week if he’d let me.’ Stacey sighed as Louis just managed to swallow a mouthful of beer.  
‘Well, unless you’re the sort of girl to take it up the arse, I don’t think that’s going to be happening anytime soon!’ Louis replied wickedly.

*** 

‘Have you seen Matthew?’ Harry asked Abi as he sat himself down next to her in the garden. ‘He went off for a drink about an hour ago and I haven’t seen him since!’

Abi stuck out her bottom lip at Harry. ‘Poor Harry, are you missing Matthew?!’ She teased.  
‘Alright! We’re still in the getting to know each other phase and I don’t like it when he’s not around!’ Harry laughed.  
‘Well, he can’t be far – I saw him talking to Stacey a while ago whilst he got drinks, so perhaps they’ve just got talking.’  
‘Maybe. I need to go home soon – I’m very drunk and very tired.’ Harry admitted, leaning his head on Abi’s shoulders.  
‘Look, why don’t you head home and when I find Matthew, I’ll send him on his way. It’s not far to yours, is it?’ Abi suggested.

Normally Harry wouldn’t dream of leaving Matthew to find his way back to his flat, but Harry could barely keep his eyes open any longer and he was fairly certain that Matthew wouldn’t mind.

‘Cool. I’ll text him to let him know I’ve gone and he can just follow me whenever he’s ready – do these parties go on all night?’ Harry asked, struggling to stand up.  
‘Sometimes all night, so god only knows when you’ll see him!’ Abi grinned. ‘He’s been known to be the last man standing in the past!’

‘Rather him than me.’ Harry mumbled. ‘See you Monday.’ He said to Abi, stumbling to the front door of the house. Their senior director had called a cab company in advance so there were about half a dozen taxis waiting to take him home and Harry hopped into the first one he got to, gave them his address and was asleep before they’d even pulled out of the driveway.

*** 

Harry woke with a start the next day. Sitting up, he immediately clutched his head, groaning as the room started spinning and he instantly felt sick. Carefully, he laid back down, grabbing his phone off his bedside table. 

He was surprised to see that it was gone 11am. There were no messages or calls though and Harry suddenly remembered that Matthew was supposed to have followed him home. Wondering if Matthew had crashed out on the sofa, instead of making it to the bedroom, Harry gingerly prised himself out of bed and clinging onto the wall, made his way into his living room.

There was no sign of anyone. Frowning, he unlocked his phone and called Matthew’s mobile. When it went straight through to voicemail, he left a brief message and then flung himself down onto the sofa, falling back to sleep.

*** 

He was woken several hours later by a loud banging on his front door. Harry sat up, waiting for the inevitable pounding in his head to start again but was pleased to discover that he’d slept most of his hangover off. He padded to the front door and opened it.

‘Good night?’ Liam asked, pushing past him with takeaway cartons in his hand.  
‘Hello to you too Liam. I have no idea.’ Harry admitted, letting the door fall shut. ‘Where’s Zayn?’  
‘Behind me…oh…have you shut him out?’ Liam asked, realising that the door was now closed.  
‘Fuck.’ Harry muttered to himself, opening the door to find a stern looking Zayn the other side of it. ‘Sorry.’  
‘I should think so.’ Zayn grinned, following Liam into the kitchen.  
‘So, was it a good night?’ Liam asked again as he found forks for them to eat with.  
‘Maybe – can’t honestly remember.’ Harry replied, slumping down onto the sofa.  
‘No Matthew?’ Zayn asked, glancing around the apartment.  
‘I don’t know what happened to him – he was meant to come home with me, but I came back before him and he was meant to follow me back and I haven’t seen or heard from him since.’ Harry said, his eyes closed and head tipped back on the top of the sofa.

Liam shot a glance in Zayn’s direction. ‘Nothing at all?’ He asked Harry, immediately concerned.  
‘Nope, not a thing. It’s ok, I’m sure there will be a good reason.’

Liam sat down and passed over the food, hoping that Harry was right. ‘So anything else?’ He questioned. He still had his suspicions that Niall’s friend Louis was the same Louis that Harry worked with, but he didn’t want to outright ask either Harry or Niall.  
‘Not really. Nobody can fathom why Louis is such an arse to me.’ Harry said, sticking a fork into a piece of chicken and eating it.  
‘What does he look like, Louis?’ Liam asked.

Both Harry and Zayn looked at Liam, both confused. ‘Why?’ Harry asked slowly.  
‘Do you think he could be gay, and that’s why he’s an arsehole to you? Because you’re so open about your sexuality?’ Liam asked, ignoring the warning look that Zayn was beginning to give him. ‘You said he was “bloody gorgeous” remember?’ Liam reminded him with a smirk.

‘No, I don’t think he’s gay – I think he’s just a homophobic bastard. Yeah, he is bloody gorgeous, but apparently the better looking you are means you’re more of an arsehole, so…’ Harry trailed off.

Zayn looked at Harry questioningly. ‘Do you want to think that through?’ He smirked.  
‘Oh! Not you two! God, no, that’s not what I meant at all!’ Harry cried, horrified that his friends had taken his words badly. ‘You two are most definitely the exception!’ He grinned as Zayn dissolved into laughter.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

‘So, come on Payne, spill.’ Zayn said the moment Harry closed the door behind them when they left a couple of hours later. ‘What is it that you think you know?’

Liam glanced over his shoulder, wanting to make sure that Harry wasn’t likely to overhear them. ‘I think the Louis he works with is the same Louis that Niall hangs out with.’

Zayn frowned at his boyfriend. ‘Really? What makes you think that?’

Liam waited until they were in the safety of their own apartment before he continued. ‘Think about it, Niall asked Louis about his suit being cleaned after someone had thrown coffee over him and we know that Harry spilt his coffee over someone called Louis on his first day.’

Zayn nodded slowly. ‘It does sound like it could be the same person.’ He agreed. ‘Are you going to tell Harry?’  
‘No. Do you remember when we saw Louis in the beer garden? Drunk? He was talking about a Harry then and Niall said that he’s not yet admitted he’s gay, but he thinks that Louis is? I think maybe Louis has a crush on Harry.’

Zayn raised his eyebrows as they made their way back to their flat. ‘Do we tell Niall?’  
Liam shook his head. ‘No, but what do you think about throwing Harry a leaving party and inviting Niall and a plus one?’

*** 

It was 6pm on Sunday evening when Harry finally heard from Matthew. Harry had left him a couple of voice messages and sent a couple of text messages, but had tried not to sound too clingy or demanding. But he managed to ruin the illusion of cool, calm and relaxed by answering his call on the first ring.

‘Hey stranger!’ He grinned into the phone, muting the TV.  
‘I am so sorry that I’ve been such a dick!’ Matthew started apologetically. ‘I got so drunk that I didn’t feel I should just turn up on your doorstep out of my mind, and I barely got out of bed yesterday and I’ve only just started to feel human in the last hour.’  
Harry smiled to himself. ‘It’s ok, I was a little worried, but…’  
‘I’m so, so sorry. Can I make it up to you?’ Matthew interrupted him.

Harry smirked. ‘I’m sure that can be arranged.’

*** 

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall of his office. He really needed to get a move on – Liam and Zayn had sprung a leaving party on him this morning and had been told in no uncertain terms that he couldn’t be late to his own party that night. As he shut down the document he’d been working on, there was a knock on the door.

‘Come in!’ He yelled, turning his monitor off, standing up and sliding his arms into his jacket.  
‘Just came to see if Cinderella was ready for the ball.’ Matthew grinned, opening the door and leaning on the frame.  
‘Just about! Are you sure you don’t mind coming with me tonight?’ Harry asked, grabbing his briefcase and then Matthew’s hand as they made their way to the lifts.  
‘Of course not! However, I do think that your flat needs a proper goodbye.’ Matthew winked, squeezing Harry’s hand suggestively.

*** 

Harry sat down next to Matthew on the train back to Hatfield, his head resting on Matthew’s shoulder and as he stared down the carriage, he saw Louis get on and sit down a few seats away from them, directly in Harry’s eye line. Harry sighed. He could really do without the constant glares that he was getting from Louis recently. 

By the time they arrived in Hatfield 20 minutes later, Harry was sure that if Louis’ eyes had lasers in, he’d have been burned alive into the seat. Matthew had fallen asleep as they’d left the station and as much as Harry had tried to ignore the staring from Louis, he constantly found that his gaze flickered back to him.

*** 

‘Have a good weekend Lou!’ Matthew called out as they got off the train, Louis racing off like lightening, not wanting to get caught up in the rush off the train with them.

Louis glanced over his shoulder and raised his hand. He didn’t trust himself to meet Matthew’s eyes or talk to either of them.

He got into his car and watched them walk past, hand in hand before he leant his head on the steering wheel and let out a very deep breath. He was sick of feeling like this. Sitting up, he took a few deep breaths and turned the engine on. Thank god he was out tonight – he was in desperate need of some company in the bedroom and tonight, he was going to let it happen in any form – male or female.

*** 

Niall called to collect Louis shortly before 8pm. As it was a nice evening, they’d decided to walk to Liam and Zayn’s so that they could stumble back later on without having to abandon a car. ‘On the pull, are we?’ He grinned as Louis shut his front door behind him.

Louis grinned. ‘It’s been too long and I don’t care who it comes from tonight!’  
Niall raised his eyebrows. ‘Are you finally accepting…’  
‘Don’t. I’m not questioning anything tonight and that means you don’t get to either.’ Louis cut him off, pocketing his front door key and patting himself down to make sure that he had his phone and wallet. ‘I’m not going to think about it, I’m just going to see what happens.’  
‘Does this mean you’ve got that Harry guy out of your mind for a while?’ Niall asked as they made their way through the estate.

Louis stopped, glared at Niall before continuing onwards. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’  
Niall rolled his eyes as he caught up with Louis. ‘Come off it mate, I know you better than that.’

Louis stopped abruptly. ‘You really think that it’s possible to be straight one day, and gay the next?’ He asked as Niall stood directly in front of him.  
‘It’s entirely possible to be both – it’s called being bisexual, and it doesn’t make you, or anyone, less of a person for feeling like that. We are all different for a reason – imagine if we were all like you!’ Niall winked and Louis just glared at him. ‘What I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter what you are, as long as you’re happy and you’re honest with yourself. If people don’t want to be mates with you anymore because you happen to like cocks, then they can fuck themselves – they aren’t worth knowing.’ Niall said honestly.

Louis smiled weakly. ‘I know. I guess you’re right.’  
Niall elbowed Louis as they started walking again. ‘He must be drop dead gorgeous if you fancy him. And to have got you to admit your actual feelings.’

Louis shrugged non-committedly. ‘He’s not interested in me, he can barely look at me, but I guess he’s not the only man I could go for.’  
‘Mate, I’m flattered but…’ Niall joked as Louis turned and kicked him in the shins.  
‘Not if you were the last man on earth Nialler!’

*** 

‘Hi guys! Come on in, the guest of honour isn’t here yet.’ Liam smiled at Niall and Louis as he opened the door to them. ‘Harry’s never late so guess he’s got held up!’ He winked at them both, letting them into his and Zayn’s flat. 

Louis glanced around – there were quite a few people there already, but nobody he knew. He was sure he was going to feel like a spare wheel to Niall who seemed to know everyone but a party with free booze wasn’t something to be missed, and if it meant he could get laid tonight, then he’d put up with so many strangers.

*** 

‘Come on! We’ve got to go!’ Harry whined, waiting for Matthew to find his shoes. ‘We were meant to be there an hour ago!’  
‘I’m sorry!’ Matthew laughed back. ‘If you’d not jumped me the moment we got through the door…’ he trailed off, finding his shoes and slipping them onto his feet.

‘Excuse me! I think you’ll find it was you that jumped me! Now come on, or Liam will come and drag us there himself and that’s not what I’d call a dignified entrance!’

Harry waited until Matthew had closed the door behind them before slipping his hand into Matthew’s as they made their way to Liam and Zayn’s flat. ‘Is it meant to be a surprise?’ Matthew asked as they knocked on the door.  
‘With all the noise going on inside, I very much doubt it – and Liam told me about it this morning so that he knew I’d turn up as he thought otherwise, I’d be spending it in bed with you.’ Harry laughed as the door was pulled open.

‘About bloody time! What time do you call this?!’ Liam exclaimed, looking at his watch. ‘It’s gone 9 o’clock!’  
‘Sorry, my fault.’ Matthew admitted sheepishly as they walked inside.  
‘Ah, now I get it!’ Liam smirked, pulling them inside and closing the door. ‘Now, everyone’s here – what do you guys want to drink?’`

*** 

Niall and Louis were stood outside on the balcony of the flat with a couple of girls when they heard the guests of honour arrive.  
‘I’m just going to go and say hi.’ Niall said to Louis. ‘Coming with me?’

Louis glanced between Niall and the girl he’d been chatting to for the last hour. ‘Er, I’ll follow you in, ok?’ He replied.

‘I’ll come with you Niall – I haven’t seen Harry for ages, and he’s got some new hot boyfriend that I’m dying to meet!’ the girl, Lucy, that Niall had been talking to, said.

Niall opened the door for Lucy, letting her through it first and then winked very obviously at Louis before disappearing inside.

‘Niall!’ Zayn yelled over the music. ‘Come and meet Harry and Matthew.’  
Harry frowned at Zayn. ‘You invited people I don’t know?’ He asked.  
‘Just this one guy, Niall – you’ll love him, he’s brilliant – he bought a mate with him, but I can’t see him anywhere.’ Liam replied, looking around the room for Louis, but not being able to see him anywhere.

Niall appeared in front of them to introduce himself and Lucy. 20 minutes later, he and Harry were laughing like they’d known each other all of their lives.

‘Sorry babe, I just need to take this phone call.’ Matthew suddenly apologised, dropping Harry’s hand like a hot potato and snatching his phone from the table in front of them. Without giving Harry a chance to respond, Matthew had disappeared out into the hallway.

‘How long have you known Liam and Zayn?’ Harry asked Niall as he watched his two friends drunkenly kiss on the other side of the room.  
‘Only about six weeks – I was meant to be meeting a mate in a pub one night and he never showed and they took pity on me – they’re such great guys.’  
‘How come your mate never showed?’ Harry asked.  
‘Dunno. Bad day at the office apparently – had coffee thrown all over him! He’s here tonight, actually – I haven’t seen him for a while – Louis is trying his luck on with anything that moves tonight in the hope of getting laid!’ Niall laughed loudly, looking around the room to see if he could spot Louis.

Harry took a slow sip of his beer, feeling a little uncomfortable. But, before he had a chance to think about it any further, Niall nudged him. ‘He’s there, I’ll introduce him – hey, LOUIS!’ Niall hollered across the room, loud enough that he was heard distinctly over the music.

Louis glanced up, saw Niall waving in his direction and started to walk over in his direction.

Harry looked in the direction that Niall was looking and his heart fell into his boots.

TBC…


End file.
